konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Janya'Xen
Physical Summary Driven from their homeworld Rannoch centuries ago, the Quarian race survive today in a fleet of patchwork spaceships called the Migrant Fleet. All that time spent in sterile environments has led to the widespread atrophy of their immune systems, but being technically savvy they responded by isolating themselves in environmental suits. Their technical wizardry knows no bounds,even among the most advanced races in the galaxy. Clad in an obscuring envirosuit like all of her kind, Janya'Xen's is a work of functional art. Protective plates cover her limbs and torso, colored a now-faded crimson. Shrouding her head is a black cloth hood, with plenty of fabric left to conceal her slim neck. Perpetually jangling at her hips are pouches full of tools and items she picks up on a day-to-day basis. Her build is slim but wiry like many Quarians, sporting a deceptive amount of muscle beneath her suit. However, she also has the same weaknesses as the rest of her kind. If her suit is breached, her compromised immune system will be unable to fight off any infections that could take root. Put simply, she cannot survive outside a sterile environment. Abilities As a child of the lost world Rannoch, Janya is capable of amazing technical feats using nothing but her wrist computer. Its holographic interface can interface wirelessly with other computer systems, scan her environment, and even utilize small amounts of plastic or metal to fabricate certain things. Having spent countless hours maintaining and repairing ships, Janya is a master welder and all-around maintenance worker. Her real passion lies in hardware, both weapons and materiel. Her own shotgun is so heavily modified as to nearly be unrecognizeable, and her deployable sentry turret shoots fire. Backstory Daughter of a Migrant Fleet Marine and a hydroponics engineer, Janya of Clan Xen was born aboard the Rayya in 2165. Her mother died less than a year later, having always been of poor health. All throughout her childhood, little Janya was feda steady diet of stories by her father. While most of them focused on his adventures as a Marine, in private he spoke at great length about her mother. In stark contrast to the stoic military man she married, Geela of clan Xen was a gentle woman with her head perpetually in the clouds. Jiren confided many times that he had no idea what her mother saw in him, but loved her dearly all the same. Following in her father's footsteps, Janya enlisted in the Migrant Fleet marines as soon as she was old enough. Having already undergone informal training at home, she thrived in the militaristic environment. She was never too skilled with software or information systems, but most instructors tended to overlook that thanks to her marksmanship and instincts in combat. Some of her favorite training scenarios revolved around combat on simulated planetary surfaces, preferring the feeling of dirt beneath her feet to that of deckplates. On completion of her training, like all Quarians she was required to travel out into the galaxy on a Pilgrimage before she could rejoin society (and more importantly the Marines) as an adult. Her father presented her with a shotgun, his trusty companion through many campaigns. To keep her safe, of course. With that hitched a ride on a tramp freighter heading to the Citadel, and spent two years repairing ships at the docks. There was always plenty of work, but the pay wasn't very good. As soon as she could, Janya signed on with a freelance merchant vessel headed for the wild and wooly Terminus Systems. Her adventures there were extensive and varied, but that part of her life came to a crashing halt when the war began. A call went out for anyone and everyone to volunteer and fight an enemy from beyond the stars, and Janya was one of the first. Her engineering abilities were put to work out in the field, supporting squads of soldiers as they fought back against the horrible monsters overhead. Though it was a losing battle from the beginning. Their foes were too many and too great to fight against for long. The squads of elite soldiers disappeared one by one, and Janya's was no exception. Her final battle was in the bowels of a city-sized reactor, fighting to destroy its core before the enemy could put it to use. It was a bold strategy, but her team died in the assault and she was left to accomplish the mission on her own. Wounded, alone, and breathing dirty air, she shouted an obscenity and hit the detonator. One heartbeat later, she fell into the forest with her suit in total shutdown. The Story Since In the Inn, Janya has become the unofficial maintenance worker who keeps everything running smoothly. Having decided one of the upstairs rooms was too large and extravagant for her tastes, she set up shop down in the basement and began retrofitting the water heater, boiler, electrical wiring... everything. The old building had seen better days, and she put her skills at repairing junk to work. With a few pieces of scrap from the nearby hangar she busied herself with retrofitting the utilities, making her home nearby. Then she met Alex. After some time spent in each other's company, she began seeking a way to free herself from the sealed environment of her suit. Following several weeks of intensive care under the watchful eye of Galatea, Janya of clan Xen has been freed from her hereditary immunodeficiency. Synthetic organs situated throughout her body produce antibodies and other immune system responses, reinforcing her own. Careful monitoring is required to make sure they do not become too abundant or rare, since infections or autoimmune diseases could result. The situation is far from perfect, but she has since felt the sun on her for the very first time. And that's worth it. The Future Following her falling-out with Alyx, Janya packed up every single possession she could carry and caught a train headed for Singularia. Out of habit (and a lack of any other wearable clothes) she is still wearing her environsuit, a veil hanging in place of her previous facemask. After a few failed attempts to sell her designs to the highest bidder, she simply started up a laboratory and went to work instead. Having repaired and rebuilt her suit's life support systems countless times, it was simple enough to reverse-engineer its technologies for use in medical equipment and the like. Working as a consultant, she has been able to afford a cutting-edge laboratory space to conduct her own experiments, and is living comfortably.